Sacrifice
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Just when everything is going right, the world is turned upside down. when Alexis leaves Jaden a note with a painful threat, it makes Jaden question how he treats those he loves. Will they figure out what's causing this before she goes insane?


Sacrifice

**Authoress' note: yeah, I have no clue about the title either. I just made it up on the spot. I'll give it meaning later. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, but I've managed to be both lazy and busy at the exact same time! I didn't know that it was physically possible. This story is actually based off of a Sonic fanfic I made up. It's actually a trilogy, but I don't know how to incorporate the first one yet. I'll figure out how to make it work later. Oh! I just figured it out! Still, it makes more sense as a prequel anyway… I don't own GX, and please don't flame. Reviews are much appreciated though, especially constructive criticism!**

**Kirara Glitter RETURNS!**

Chapter 1- The Voice

This was the first time Alexis had seen Jaden laugh in six months. He was normally so twitchy and hyper that Alexis couldn't help but think he was waiting for something to happen. That and the fact that he had told her that… fifteen times. It made sense that he was happy though. It WAS his birthday after all- he was supposed to be happy.

"Alexis, is something wrong?" Syrus asked. "You've been staring off into space all night."

I shook my head "N-no! Nothing! It's just… I haven't seen Jaden laugh like that in a long time." I started staring off into space again without thinking. I was so happy that Jaden was his usual self that I just couldn't concentrate on anything.

"I know what you mean." He smiled cheerfully, taking another sip of his soda. "He would just storm off in the middle of the night and come back at five in the morning! It was so weird… still, it's good to see him happy again!"

"You're right about that, Sy." I mumbled and went back to watching Jaden. He had gotten in another contest with Chazz. I knew that Jaden was going to win, he always did. Chazz had obviously forgotten who he was up against.

"Jaden vs. Chazz… place your bets." I said. I actually heard people placing bets on Chazz… with money. I decided to bet 1000 on Jaden. If more people started betting, I would get rich… well, richer.

Just as I had predicted, Chazz lost the game after two rounds. He fell to the floor of the Slifer cafeteria with shock at his defeat. Zane dragged him away, and I collected my winnings. 1050 dollars… sweet.

After a while, I thought that it was time to leave. I didn't tell anyone though, because Jaden was so happy. Finally, I asked Syrus how long we should stay.

"Um… not too much longer, or we could get in trouble for breaking curfew. Maybe and hour or so at most. Still, we should stop giving Jaden sugar… he's getting a little hyper. That, and I really don't want him getting sick." I could understand his reasoning. Syrus was probably the one who would have to clean up if Jaden got sick, after all.

"Okay, thanks Sy." I said and walked over to Jaden. I hadn't really talked to him much the whole night, besides small talk. I was just a bit nervous, since he had been acting so differently, I didn't know what to say. If I said the wrong thing, I could have made him miserable again.

"Hey Jay," I said, giving him a hug. "How's it going? Do you like the party?"

He smiled, but took my arms off of him. "It's great, Lexi." He said. His hands were twitching, giving me the feeling that he had WAY too much sugar. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. I was kind of funny when Atticus started singing. When will he learn that he can't sing to save his life? Siblings… still, I'm worried about Blair. She just disappeared without a trace." I didn't want to bring it up, but it just slipped out. It was something no one mentioned, even though Syrus and Hassleberry knew what happened.

"Sy won't tell me anything. You have any luck?" I shook my head.

"Sorry. Want to open your presents now?"

"Of course!" He yelled. I don't think he knew where he was going though, because he almost ran into a wall.

Hassleberry gave Jaden a voice changer, which he (of course) used to make fun of someone. I couldn't tell who though, because he was talking too fast for me to tell who. Atticus laughed though, but he was naturally hyper. He probably understood Jaden perfectly. The next gift he got was an ipod from Atticus. Jaden seemed to really like it.

He also got a dartboard with Crowler and Bonaparte pictures all over it from Hassleberry and a bunch of booster packs from Syrus. He seemed to really like the gifts, but Hassleberry and Syrus started fighting over who had given Jaden the best present. Atticus told them not to ruin the party or he'd pull a crazy prank on them. Since they knew Atticus' 'crazy pranks' were the kind of things that got people into mental institutions, they shut up immediately.

I gave Jaden a card that I had spent two days trying to draw. He said he'd keep it safe. Even Chazz gave him something- another challenge to duel. Jaden accepted it happily. Zane said that he'd give him something later, and that he hadn't really thought of anything Jaden would like. Typical Zane, I suppose.

The party was great; everyone said so. Everyone said their goodbyes and left at around 9:00 (they stayed for about twenty minutes after Jaden opened his presents). I stayed with Jaden though. I was a bit worried that he was going to be depressed after the party. "J-Jay… everything alright?"

He nodded, but I could tell he was depressed. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just tired. You going to be okay getting back before curfew?"

I was a little shocked about how he was acting. "You're not going to help me get back? It's really dark, and knowing how this place is, something could happen. I know it's not like me to be scared, but after Blair disappeared, well… I'm worried! Can you please…."

"I'm sorry Lexi. I feel kind of sick. Don't worry, I know you'll be fine. Just trust me. I don't want to end up puking on you." I said that I would, and he smiled.

"I love you, Jay." I said, hoping that Syrus wasn't in the room. Everyone knew that we were together by now (much to Chazz's dismay), but it was still embarrassing.

"Ditto." he said. I was a bit hurt that he wouldn't say that he loved me back, but I didn't say a word. He was probably just distracted because he was sick. I guess I should have been pitying Syrus. He would probably have to clean up puke all night long…. Jaden ran off quickly to his dorm, like he wanted to avoid something. It struck me as odd, but I still stayed quiet. He was probably about to puke.

It was a long walk home in the dark though. There was a thick fog everywhere. It was the perfect scene for something horrible to happen. Without warning, I felt a stinging pain on the back of my neck.

I felt paranoid suddenly, like the world was going to collapse around me. I could sense shadowy figures following me from behind. The world seemed dark and evil, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_Jaden… why didn't you walk me back to the dorm? I know you were sick, but… you were healthy enough to run back to the dorms!_ I wanted to stop thinking these thoughts and trust Jaden, but I just couldn't stop my paranoia. _I'm your girlfriend Jaden! You said that you would protect me, even when you were sick as a dog! Why don't you treat me like anything more than a friend? Why won't you say you love me? WHY?!_

_**Oh please… That boy doesn't care if you live or die!**_

_Authoress' note: well, that's the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think about it! I really enjoyed writing this, and it's my first true story of the horror-ish genre. I love writing stories of fear… and people who are nuts. That and romance. In case you haven't noticed, the last story involved Jaden getting sick. To cut a long story short, Jaden is fine now, and Jaden and Alexis fell in love by the end. Hope you enjoyed it, because I'm planning on posting the next chapter next week. If the POV changes, I'll let you know. But for the most part, it should stay in Alexis' POV. Thank you for reading! Special thanks to all the people that read my stories for putting up with my lack of updates. _

_Kirara Glitter signing off!_


End file.
